Angel With A Shotgun (Creepypasta Fanfic)
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: OKay, let's get things straight. She has a revolver, not a shotgun. I just like the title because it's the name of a song. I don't own. Who should Sophie be paired up with? E.J.? BEN? Jeff? Hoodie? Masky? Maybe some other creepypasta that will come in later on in the story? If you guess correctly who Sophie will be paired with, you'll get a cookie! :) Enjoy! (Anime version :P)


**Angel With A Shotgun **

**AN: it's not a shotgun…it's a revolver that she has…anyways…. YAAAAYYYY! **

**...**

**Sorry, I just really like Creepypasta…heheh…**

**Okay, I do have some OCs in here…and the main character is an OC….she's so innocent u…..unless you mess with her Purple Bunny….*shivers***

**Jeff:…**

**Oh shut up Jeff!**

**Jeff: I didn't even say anything!**

**You just did!**

**Jeff: *glares annoyed***

**Hehe, anyway. I forgot to tell you guys that Jeff will be 'sort of' helping with all the authors notes!**

**Jeff: What do you mean sort of!? They're probably only reading this AN because I'm here!**

**T-T that really hurt Jeff…it really did….**

**Jeff:…**

**^u^ Anyways! Let me introduce you to…Sophie! Hehe, she's the main character…here is her info.**

**Sophie: Has blonde hair, and deep ocean blue eyes (mehh…) Is 16 and lives with her older brother, Matthew, who is 25, has blonde hair and dark brown (almost black) eyes. Sophie likes to read books and listen to any kind of music as long as they didn't have curse words. She strongly dislikes bad words. She also plays the violin and is a vegetarian (hehehe) She doesn't ever dislike anyone and never has dirty thoughts…in short words, she's so innocent u….unless you mess with Purple Bunny….O.O *shivers again***

**She doesn't really have any friends because they don't like her…I mean they don't like her because they think she's acting being naïve and innocent, but she really isn't. She's really smart and gets on the honor roll every year at school. She's also quiet and shy…**

**SO CUTE! u**

**Jeff: Would you PLEASE stop making that face!? It's annoying.**

…**jerk…**

**Jeff: What did you say?**

**Nothing!**

**Okay….um…please enjoy this chapter and…please Read…and review…please.**

**Jeff: JUST READ AND REVIEW DAMMIT! Jeez Rosey, you ca- **

**T-T oh shut up Jeff…**

**Jeff: He-**

**OKAY PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Sophie's PoV**

I yawned as I continued to read Romeo and Juliet. It was pretty late, being 11:55 P.M., but I really wanted to finish the book. I flipped the page as I laid on my tummy, my feet in the air and crossed. I was laying on my bed, which had light blue blankets and two dark blue pillows. My room was simple. The walls were a creamy white and the carpet was a dark tan. I had two windows, one that was next to my bed and another that was next to my dresser. I had a desk with an old computer on it. There was a black desk chair too. I also had a toy… a stuffed animal that was a purple rabbit. I called him Purple Bunny, or PB for short…he was the first toy I'd ever gotten. He had short purple yarn strings as fur and golden eyes, a pink little nose, and a pink string smile. He was lying next to me as I read my book.

I heard a knock on my door and I put down my book "Come in!" my brother came in with his laptop and he was smiling widely. I moved to a sitting position in my cherry pjs and he came to sit on my bed "Hey, Sophie, you know how the other day I was telling you about Creepypastas?" I nodded at him "Well, I've been researching for quite a long time and I've come to the conclusion that they do exist." "They do?" he nodded excitedly and I smiled "You really like them, don't you?" he smiled toothily "Of course I do! I mean, who wouldn't be interested in them!?" I paused a moment at what he said and I then frowned "But, if they're real, then that means that they do kill people…and…based on what you said…they can't be stopped. Which means, no matter what, countless people are going to die…" he raised a finger "No, not necessarily. I searched over the web and found a group. They're the 'Creepypasta Hunters' they have info on all creepypastas and are able to kill them. I'm gonna join them." My eyes widened at this "But-but, you might get killed!" he put down his computer and grabbed my shoulders "Look, I'm only doing this to protect you and the rest of the people around this area. I also learned that the Creepypastas like to kill around here. That's why there are so many deaths on the news."

I closed my mouth and felt tears threaten to fall. I looked him in the eye and saw how confident he was. I let out a shaky breath and nodded "O-okay…" he picked up his computer and handed it to me. "Here, read…I'm gonna have to be gone for a few weeks for training. They already sent a reply email to me…I leave tomorrow." My eyes widened and I gulped, nodding.

Once I was done I handed it back to him and we talked a little before he left and I went to bed, exhausted from the news.

I woke up early and sat up, stretching before rubbing my eyes and opening them. I got up and walked over to my dresser, looking at my clock. It was 7:45 in the morning. I sighed and got out a nice grey summer dress and some thigh high black stockings…(eerf…) and grey ballet flats and I then went to the bathroom to take shower. I took my pjs off and stepped into the bathtub, turning the shower head on. I let out a deep breath as the nice refreshing water started to rain on me. I closed my eyes and thought about what my brother had said last night. I frowned and felt my eyes water.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, but you couldn't really tell since I was in the shower. Matthew was the only family I had left and he was going to leave me.

I quickly showered and got dressed. I went to the kitchen to see a note on the cereal box

_Dear Sis,_

_I had to leave early in the morning or I would've been late. I'm sorry that I had to leave without saying goodbye. I put this note on the cereal box because I know you would choose cereal over anything. Even over homemade pancakes. I left some money on the table to spend while I'm gone for the few weeks. Oh, and I put a gun in the kitchen drawer where we keep cooking supplies. It's for in case a Creepypasta comes. DO NOT HESITATE TO SHOOT. I know how you are about hurting people, but they aren't people, or animals, they're monsters. I hope that you chose to do the RIGHT thing._

_Your Bro,_

_Matthew._

I frowned at the note and folded it up, putting it on the table. I grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal, thinking about creepypastas and the gun.

TIME SKIP! :P

I sighed as I searched on my computer and read about creepypastas. There was one named Jeff the Killer and his story was super sad. I nearly cried reading the story because people had been so mean to him. I also read the story on BEN…well, sort of. All I know is that he drowned. It must have been extremely painful too…

It was hard to find the stories for the creepypastas for some reason. I did manage to get some info on a Creepypasta called Slenderman. I looked over to my clock to see it was already 3:31 P.M. I gasped as I saw this.

I couldn't believe that I had spent so much time on my computer. I exit out of everything and shut my computer off and I headed out of the house.

I sighed boredly as I walked the empty streets of the neighborhood. It was very quiet today. I listened to everything around me to find that it was deathly silent. I sighed and got a text message. I blinked and got my phone out to see it was from my cousin Daren. I read the text message

_Hey,Sophie. I hope you aren't outside right now. I heard that there was 11 dead bodies found not too far away from where you live. Can you believe that there was 11 DEAD bodies at the park!? I mean the park near your house. It happened just last night! The bodies were six teens and five adults. Please tell that you're inside!_

My face paled as I read this. I took in a sharp breath and stared before replying

_Yeah, I'm inside. Don't worry! :)And that's so sad :(_

I lied to him because I didn't want him to worry or anything. He didn't reply back and I sighed, putting my phone back in my pocket. I stopped walking and looked around. It looked like a ghost town. I turned around and started heading back to the house. And I felt as someone was watching me. I looked around and spotted something white behind a tree. I blinked and realized it was someone wearing a white hoodie. I looked in concern at the person _They should get home too…_ I looked away and continued on my way home.

By the time I'd gotten home, it was 4:35 P.M.

I sighed and myself a salad for dinner

TIME SKIP! :D

I was in bed asleep, well trying to go to sleep. When I suddenly heard my window open and then someone come through. I opened my eyes sleepily and sat up slowly. I rubbed my eyes, but still couldn't see that well in the dark. It was the person from earlier, wearing the white hoodie. In the moonlight I saw something in his hand, it looked sort of like a knife.

I opened my mouth to say something but he lunged at me with the knife in hand. I was so shocked as he said "Go to sleep!" that I fell out of bed. I yelped and 'Ow' and felt tears come to the corners of my eyes as I rubbed my sore bottom. I saw him looked at me, and he laughed before pushing me while I was still on the ground, I looked at him wide eyed and tried to make out his face. He then sat on me and raised his knife "Go to-." "Who are you?" he stopped and froze "Shit lady, can't you just scream and let me help you go to sleep?" "But I don't need help going to sleep." He was silent for a moment and then he sighed, I could tell he was annoyed "I'm gonna kill you! Fuck…and even after reading my story, you don't know who I am?" I flinched at his cursing.

"S-sorry, but I really don't know who you are…" he got up and flicked the light on. I didn't sit up, I lied silently on the floor as he turned on the light. He turned around "Now do you know who the fuck I…" he stopped as he looked at me. I looked at his face. Burnt off eyelids, bleached skin, and a big painful smile…Now I knew who he was. He was Jeff the Killer. I immediately felt sad.

"Oh, you're Jeff…Sorry I didn't recognize you…" he stayed silent, but then glared "Aren't you gonna scream? Insult me? Fangirl possibly!?" he was a bit angry at me. I sat up slowly "Why would I do that? It would be rude…" I had to admit that I was scared, but not by much.

He laughed "Well fuck lady…you aren't making it any easier to kill you." He stopped and then walked forward and pushed me back to the ground. He brought the knife to my cheek and he sliced it slowly. Making a cut. I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly. He stopped in mid cut "That's all you're gonna do? Just whimper? You're not gonna beg for your life? Or maybe fight back?" I opened an eye and realized that he had sat back now, his weapon loose in his hand and his arms limp at his sides. I raised my hand to my cheek and felt a warm liquid coming from it. I brought my hand in front of my face, to see a red liquid on my fingers. I stared at the liquid. Blood.

I was bleeding. I frowned at the blood and put my fingers in my mouth, licking the blood from my fingers. I tried to taste it, only to taste nothing. I swallowed and saw him staring at me. What in the world was he thinking?

I wiped the rest of the blood from my wound and licked it all off my hand. I stared back at him after this and he got off of me, glaring "Look lady, I'm gonna kill you, but not tonight. Be prepared tomorrow night. Cus that's when I'm gonna kill you. You're lucky." He then went to my window and hopped out. I got up and felt a little dizzy. I then went to my window and closed it. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I shut off the light and exited my room.

I looked in the bathroom mirror at myself. I stared at the cut on my cheek and frowned. I spit into my hand and rubbed on my cut. When I was done massaging it in, my cut had disappeared. It was as if nothing had happened. I sighed. I had been able to heal any cuts since I was 12 with my saliva. I know, it's really weird, but I was the only one who knew about it.

I went back to my room and went onto the internet to search up some more info, when my computer got all glitchy. The sound would go all the way up, then all the way down. And internet pages kept popping up. They were showing nothing but blank whiteness. Then the screen turned blue and nothing else happened. I frowned "Aww, man…it broke…I knew it was old, but I didn't know it would break so easily…" I sighed and turned it off, unplugging it and going to bed to sit down. I looked out my window and saw how dark it was.

I smiled mischievously. "Hehe, well…my bro's not home…" I then stood up and my fist flew in the air "I'm gonna go out!" (:o Bad Sophie, bad!) I ran to my dresser and pulled out a light grey long sleeved shirt and some jeans and a light grey bow in my hair :3 cus it looked pretty.

I quickly got changed and headed out. Though, as I was leaving the house, I could of sworn that I heard a thump and an 'oof!' come from my room. I quickly dismissed it and started toward the park.

I sat down on a swing in the almost empty park, pretty much thinking about everything that's happened. If you're wondering, this isn't the park where a eleven people died. That park _was_ three blocks away from this one though. "Hey Sophie, what is a baby like you doing up past her bedtime?" I took in a sharp breath when I realized it was the school's biggest bully, Josh and his so called 'friends' they joined him cus they wanted to bully people without being bullied themselves. Josh's been in jail once for attempting rape to a girl three years younger than him. This is why I was freaking out. He was bad news.

"Hey, you little shitface, I'm talking to you!" he roughly pulled my chin up to meet his eyes. My eyes widened "Hahah, I get it. You're too scared to talk to me, aren't you?" his friends laughed and my eyes looked away from his face. He pushed me off the swing and I landed on my back with an 'Oof'. He quickly got on me and I started panicking. I tried to push him off but, I was pretty weak -_-

He only laughed at my attempts to get away and grabbed my hands with one hand and pinned them over my head "S-stop it! Let me go!" he stopped laughing and looked at me with a 'are you serious?' look. His friends started ooing as if I was in trouble. He slapped me "Who gave you permission to talk, emo girl!?" my eyes widened "I-I'm not emo!" he laughed and smirked at me "Well, then, lets check." He pulled up my sleeves and my arms didn't have any cuts whatsoever. "Maybe you have cuts somewhere else on your body…" he smiled widely as he started to lift up my shirt slowly and I squirmed _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!? _ This one question raced through my mind and he was still lifting my shirt up. It was about to show my bra now and I squirmed even more "No! Stop it! Let me go!"

I screamed as he was suddenly knocked off of me. I looked and saw Jeff (XD), on top of josh, stabbing him multiple times with a knife. Josh's friends tried to pull Jeff off him, but they got stabbed too. Once, and they stayed still for the rest of the time that Jeff was stabbing Josh. I looked at him wide eyed and a speck of blood hit my cheek. More specks now and I got up and ran home, tears streaming from the horrible site, and from almost being raped. (Poor Sophie :(….oh well! :D )

I quickly ran into the house and slammed my door shut, breathing heavily from running all the way home. I wiped my eyes and went to take a shower.

I closed my eyes as the hot water hit me like a ton of bricks. That's when I heard someone walk past the bathroom door, then open my bedroom door, then close my bedroom door, then I heard a big thump in my room and then two males arguing. My eyes widened and I turned the shower head off and gulped. I hadn't even brought a pair of clothes with me…I was gonna wear a towel to my room. I felt my face flush tomato red and I wrapped a clean, white towel tightly around my self. I then slowly exit the bathroom and approached the door. The two males were still arguing and one of them sounded like Jeff. I took a deep breath and quickly opened the door, which hit the door with a bang. I froze and so did Jeff, and boy which I knew was BEN also froze. I put my fingers together and looked to the floor with my even more red face "Um…can you two…maybe leave my room so I can…uh change?" they were both frozen looking at me and Jeff quickly looked away, with a slight blush while Ben tried to look away, but got thrown back with a major nosebleed. Jeff grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the room "Erm…yeah…sorry about that…" he closed the door behind them and I stood there and slid down my door with my cool hands on my warm cheeks. I could hear my heartbeat in my head, I hoped that they didn't hear it too.

_I can't believe this is happening…this is so embarrassing! _I closed my eyes tightly and stood up, taking a few deep breaths. I then went to my drawers and got out my cookie monster pjs.

I opened my door to see they weren't here. I went down stairs and heard them arguing again, in the living room. I stepped into the room and they looked at me awkwardly and I saw that ben had two pieces of tissue in his nose. He was the first to speak up "Oh…hey Sophie…I'm sorry about earlier…But I actually came here to get you…" Jeff poked him in the chest "No! I saw her first, and I'm gonna kill her! I don't care what Slendy says, she's MY victim!" they then started arguing again and I heard three bangs at the door. Everyone fell silent and Ben laughed "You're in trouble now, Jeff." Jeff glared and kicked Ben in the shin. He fell to the ground in pain. "S-Sophie, go answer it…" I looked at Ben and nodded hesitantly, starting toward the door "No Sophie! Don't answer it!" I stopped, confused. _'what should I do? Ignoring them would be rude…'_ the doorbell rang and I started toward the door again "I'm coming! Just a minute, please." I looked at Jeff "sorry…" he looked at me chuckled "You little bitch…" I frowned and Ben spoke up "Eh don't worry, he calls everyone names." I nodded and went to the door and unlocked and opened it, I stared wide eyed as I saw a man wearing a suit, who also had no face. I opened my mouth but closed it again. I coughed "hello…welcome, please…come in." he nodded and came in, followed by a white masked man with two holes outlined in black and black painted lips and eyebrows that made the facial expression look surprised, he also had messy brown hair. And another man wearing a hoodie and a black mask that had a red upside down smile and red eyes. He also wore black gloves.

I looked at them and sighed worriedly. I quickly led them to the living room after closing the door. Ben and Jeff were still there and jeff was sitting slumped in an armed chair and Ben was sitting on a sofa. I then heard a deep voice that made me jump. "Why has it taken so long to retrieve her?" I looked in bewilderment at slender man _'How can he speak!?'_ "Well, when I first arrived, she had already left the house…then a while later, Jeff came over and we started arguing and he kept saying that 'She's my victim! Back off!' and 'I don't care what Slendy says, I'm still gonna kill her!' So yeah…" I suddenly felt a scary feeling come from Slendy and I froze "Is this true, JEFFERY?" the feeling got heavier and then the masked dude (dude….XD) tugged at his sleeve "Um, sir…you seem to be scaring her…" after a few seconds Slenderman finally realized and the feeling disappeared "Oh, my deepest apologies Miss Cole, (Sophie Anne Cole :P sounds like a nice name :D) I hadn't realized what I was doing."

After a moment, I nodded and he looked back to Jeff "Well, answer me." he shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked away crossing his arms "Yeah…" Slenderman sighed long and deep. "I'll suppose that I will have to let it slide since you weren't home during our discussion." Jeff leaned forward "Wait, what discussion?" everyone looked at each other and I was standing awkwardly, listening to the conversation they were having "We had a little chat about Sophie." Everyone looked to BEN as he said this and my eyes widened slightly. I backed up a few steps "Why were you guys…talking about me?" Slenderman sighed and bent down to my hight….as if I were a child "You, my girl, are what we call a creepypasta." My eyes widened "that's why we've come. To take you home." I looked at him with wide eyes, stepped back a few steps and then I broke into a run. I was going to lock myself in bedroom. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I closed my door and locked it. I grabbed Purple Bunny and I knelt down in front of my bed and I slid under it.

I breathed heavily through my nose, just knowing someone was going break down the door and drag me down the hallway and down the stairs, back to the living room where everyone was waiting. I shaking, I was. You have no idea how scared I was. I heard light approaching footsteps, which stopped in front of my door. I heard a knock at the door and I put a hand over my mouth and nose to silence myself.

After a few moments I heard a sigh and the doorknob turned…and the door opened. I winced at the stupid broken lock. They closed the door behind them "Sophie? Where are you?" I was literally freaking out by now. I heard them walking around my room. They were probably looking for me. hopefully they wouldn't check under the bed.

After a few moments, I saw black sneakers stop in front of the bed. My eyes widened and I started to bite down on my thumb while holding PB close to me. they knelt down and lifted up the blankets that were in the way of their site. I gasped and accidentily bit my thumb, hard enough that it started to bleed. It was the boy with the white mask and black lips. And messy brown hair.

**AND END! For this chapter.**

**I really hope that you like i-**

**Jeff: Of course they did! I was there *wink***

**Rigghhhht that's exactly why they like it Jeff.**

**Jeff: Good, you're starting to come to your senses.**

***sigh* Yep. Anyways, please Review. Also, who do you think that Sophie's gonna be with? Could it be Ben? Jeff? Masky? Hoody? Eyeless Jack? (he's at home watching Sally :P)**


End file.
